Leaving
by Dramionefan4life
Summary: "The problem in leaving came as he did not wish to leave his husband, his very pregnant husband." Who is Harry's husband and why must he leave? Is it for good? Established relationship. Slash.


**Prompt: "Goodbye my love" for August 26****th**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The brilliant J.K. Rowling owns it all.**

Leaving

Harry knew this day was coming, had known for over a week. It was a day he had been dreading ever since he was informed of what would happen on this very day.

Harry Potter hated this day above all days because he was meant to leave for the United States for an unknown length of time. There had been tension between several different Wizarding countries recently, causing the need for a convention of sorts to be called. It was this convention that drew Harry to the U.S. as it was there that the convention would take place. Harry, as Minister of Magic for the United Kingdom, like every other Minister around the world was asked to attend.

The problem in leaving came as he did not wish to leave his husband, his very pregnant husband. Harry's husband Draco was nearly eight months pregnant with their second child. They have been married for the past five years and had their first child, their son Michael, three years ago. There had been complications with Michael's delivery and they were told it was not likely they would conceive again. They were very surprised when they were told six months ago that Draco was pregnant. Draco had some difficulties with this pregnancy and though it was nothing serious, there was always the possibility it would become so. It was this reason that Draco and Michael could not accompany Harry on his trip and leaving Harry anxious about his departure.

Harry finally rolled out of bed and got ready for the day. He wanted to spend as much of the day as he could with his family before he left for the States. He wasn't set to leave until mid-afternoon which was plenty of time to spend with Draco and Michael; he was going to make the most of it, starting with breakfast.

Breakfast consisted of pancakes, eggs, fried potatoes and toast. Tea was made for the adults while a cup of Pumpkin Juice was set out for Michael.

Harry was just about to go wake up when he heard the pitter-patter of small feet running towards the kitchen. He turned towards the kitchen door as the sound of giggling reached his ears.

"Daddy!" Michael said as he ran into the kitchen.

Harry smiled at Draco as he walked very slowly into the kitchen. He turned to his son and asked, "Good morning my little prince."

"Good morning Daddy." Harry sat his son down at the table, putting a place with a pancake and his juice in front of him.

"Good morning love. How did you sleep last night?" Harry said, giving Draco a chaste kiss.

"Horrible. Your child decided to kick my bladder all night."

Filling his own plate, Harry sat down next to Draco. "Do you want to sleep some more? I could watch Michael until I have to leave."

"No, I'll be fine. I want to spend some time with you until you have to leave. Are you sure you have to go? Can't you send someone else in your place?"

"I have to go Draco. We are hoping that by having the Ministers themselves instead of some representative that things will move along quicker and with better results. I don't want to be away from the two of you more than you want me to leave. Unfortunately this is the way it has to be. I just hope that I can get home before you go into labor."

"You better be here when I have our child Harry Potter or you will be on the couch and be on nappy duty for a year!"

"A year? Don't worry I'll make sure I'm here for the birth. I'll have my mobile phone on me at all times. If for some reason I am still away when you go into labor have someone call me and I'll be home as soon as I can."

Draco looked sad and worried. He didn't know if he could go through the rest of this pregnancy by himself. "Do you really think you'll be gone that long?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know Draco. There is a lot going on that we need to work out. I have no idea how long it will take the convention to work it all out. I promise you though, no matter what I will be here. There is no way in hell that I'm missing the birth of my child.

"If there was a way that I could send someone in my place, I would. If I could take you and Michael with me, I would do that in a heartbeat."

It was Draco's turn to sigh. He knew it was only making things harder on Harry, knowing that he was leaving his family behind to once again try to save the world. The only difference this time was that he was doing it politically instead of in battle.

"We will deal with it when the time comes. For all we know you will be home within a week or two and all this worrying would be for nothing. Let's try to enjoy the time we have together."

Before any of them knew it, it was time for Harry to leave. It was one of the hardest things he had to do, something he hoped he would never have to do again.

He picked up his son and gave him a big hug. "You are going to be a good boy for Papa while Daddy is gone, right?"

"Yes Daddy, I promise to be good."

Harry smiled and kissed his son's forehead. "That's my little prince," he said as he put Michael down.

Draco pulled Harry into a tight hug, wanting nothing more than to never let go. "I'll miss you so much."

"I know love, I know. I will miss you both too. Just remember, that I love you and I'll be back soon."

Draco nodded and stepped back, holding Michael to his side. "You better call me whenever you can. I can't go that long without talking to you."

"Don't worry. I'll call you every night."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too." Harry looked at his son. "Goodbye Michael. Be good. Daddy loves you." He turned back to Draco. "Goodbye my love."

"Bye," Draco replied weakly.

With that, Harry activated the International Portkey, leaving behind a crying husband and son.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Read and Review. Let me know if you want the story of Harry's return and the baby's birth.<strong>


End file.
